dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Family Vol 1 186
Kara tentatively frees Electric Man, who believes he can jolt Fred's heart back into activity. Unfortunately, he isn't powerful enough, so Kara freezes her adoptive father in a state of suspended animation. Unknowingly, she is being observed by her parents Zor-El and Allura, and a bodiless energy being who hates Supergirl and is behind the Visitors' schemes. Supergirl leaves the Visitors' hideout, finds the giant dynamo powering the facility, spins it back into action and flies back at super-speed, thinking she has little time left to save Fred and get her birth parents out of the Zone alive. Supergirl quickly thaws her father out, applies two electrified cables to his chest and restarts his heart. Fred comes around and Supergirl explains her parents got thrown back into the Survival Zone when the Voodoo Machine was activated because it is built in a similar fashion to the Survival Zone Projector. Fred guides his daughter through the steps to build a new Projector and free Zor-El and Allura. Kara's birth parents take her adoptive parents to Midvale while Kara transports the Visitors back to Kronis. On the way, Supergirl wonders who's behind the Visitors. Neither of them is intelligent enough to come up with the Voodoo Machine, so someone had to put them up to it. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * The Visitors ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * The Bug Woman (Mrs. Westly) * Lana Lang Antagonists: * Mr. Caulwell | Writer2_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler2_1 = Curt Swan | Inker2_1 = Murphy Anderson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Superman: "Save My Friend, Kill Your World!" | Synopsis2 = To save the life of the Jimmy Olsen of his own world, the Superman of Earth-Two comes to Earth-One, but in the process he accidentally unleashes a super-powerful being named Krogg on Earth-One. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jimmy Olsen * Justice League of America * Justice Society of America Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler3_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker3_1 = Joe Giella | Colourist3_1 = Liz Berube | Letterer3_1 = Debra Schulman | StoryTitle3 = Lois Lane: "Dateline: A Kingdom of the Mad" | Synopsis3 = When Melba Manton is apparently gunned down during a report on concentration camps in the African nation of Oranga, Superman and Lois Lane go to investigate, only to have Superman come under the dictator's control. Lois gets thrown in a prison camp, where she finds the still-alive Melba Manton, and together they organize a successful prison break-out, then infiltrate the Presidential Palace, and use feminine wiles to dupe the dictator into boasting of his mind-controlling medallion, which they steal, and thus negate Ada Baba's control over Superman. Ada Baba falls down, onto the medallion, and is reduced to mindlessness by it. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , WGBS * * , Galaxy Broadcasting * , Daily Planet Antagonists: * President Doctor Ada Baba ** his many minions Other Characters: * * Muhammad Ali * * * unnamed British mind-control-device inventor Locations: * Metropolis ** Galaxy Broadcasting * , in ** Champula, capital city *** towering Presidential Palace ** Mukawebe Township Items: * Baba's Mind Control Device Vehicles: * Baba's Mercedes Benz | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Mr Swindlehurst (production chief of Canine Pictures) * Dawn (PA at Canine Pictures) * Superman Antagonists: * Jack Ketch (photographer and blackmailer) Other Characters: * Johnny Nevada * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Blaz the Unconquerable Other Characters: * The Overseer | Notes = * Lois Lane gets knocked unconscious with a rifle-butt to the chin. ** Lois Lane routinely carries a special compressible wig, and a very complete make-up kit. ** Lois Lane was trained in the Klurkor style of martial arts, in Kandor. * Supergirl got her parents out of the Survival Zone with Fred Danvers' aid in Supergirl: The Untold Story of Argo City. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}